Alex rider's Other Side
by Eragon'sbabe
Summary: When Alex goes on a mission in the U.S. and falls in love with an american will it turn out well. Or will his british friends ruin it?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rider's Other Side

By: Katie Swinford.

Disclaimer: I own noone from Alex Rider. Only characters in this story I own are Elizabeth Pike, Andrew Zans, Charles, Louis, and Henery.

Summery:

Alex Rider is on a new mission in America. When Alex befriends a American girl he has a feeling never felt before. Could 14-year-old Alex Rider be in love. For the first time with and American. Or Will his English friends ruin it. Read to find out in Alex Rider's Other Side.

Prolouge

A new Assignment

"What! America, Indiana, Abellopolis? I'm british not american" Alex detested assigments where he had to be with americans. "Alex calm down we need someone to find things like this. Come on we all know that please" It was like he was begging Alex to travel to America and pretend to be an exchange student.

Alex's POV - Well atleast it's a chance to meet american girls. Maybe that was why he had no girl friend for 2 reasons. 1 he was a spy and 2 almost every british girl he knew was either taken, rude, or stuk up.

At the same moment Elizabeth was about to get in major trouble her fantastic creative daydreams were getting her in trouble a lot lately.

"Miss. Pike would you care to come back from la la land and join us in the world of reality, long enouth to tell us what the perpois of a direct object is." "What?" She was snapped out of it. "The perpose of what." Elizabeth replied. She knew that everyone was proubly laughing so hard they could fall to the 1st floor. "A direct Object Miss. Pike." Lately it was like the teachers at the Abellopolis Junior High were looking into her soul knowing when she was in a daydream. Later at lunch her best friend Andrew Zans scared her grabbing her sholders and saying. "Liz that was the best ever what were ya dreaming about this time." Andrew asked nosily. "How do you even know about that. you aren't in that class with me. And you know I hate being called Liz and Lizzie."Was Elizabeth's response. "Oh! I have my sorces." was all he said.

Chapter 1

Advice

"Alex you didn't tell us you were going into the exchange progrem." It was Alex's friend Charles. Alex had just told his friends that he was going to America in an exchange program. "Alex some advice if someone chins you just say Alex can not be chinned." His other friend Louis said. "Guys 1st why would someone chin me. 2nd who is so stupid they would chin somebody. And 3rd the town is someplace called Abellopolis." Alex stated. It was moments like this that made his friends annoying. Then Harold his other friend said "Charles and Louis stop being so immature. Also stop pestering Alex." (He says this while drinking a cup of tea with his pinky extended.) "Shut your trap Harold." Responded Charles. "I concure." "I second that motion." Alex said cracking up. He almost couldn't speak he was laughing so hard. "Come on guys it's only for like a month tops." "Ha Alex why is it that you are gone so much?" Louis asked. "Just am." And the subject was dropped.

Meanwhile back in Abellopolis Elizabeth got a shiver. "Something major's gonna change." She said out loud. "Say wha." Andrew asked. "What that wasen't supposed to be outloud." "Ha guys did ya hear we're getting a british exchange student." It was Elizabeth's other friend Symphony who said this. "How come you know everything before we do." Andrew questioned. Symphony just smiled and said " Student council." For a while it was quiet. "Oh ya. Liz don't flirt with this one." "What I don't even know how to flirt. And You know I hate being called Liz for the umptenth time." was Elizabeth's reply. Then over the inter come they heard. "Boys and Girls we at Abellopolis Jr. high are goning to have a british foreign exchange student soon.

Chapter 2

Alex's Arrival

When Alex arrived at the Abellopolis Airport he noticed that nothing was Plain. Ecerything was either decorated, haad a shean or shine, or was bueatifuly carved or painted. "Now where do I go from here?" He asked himself. "Alex honney I'm over here." He knew that it was some MI6 agent pretending to be his mother. Which he had never known. he turned around and a cheerful as possible said "Ha MOM." It worked, no o ne cared. As far as they knew he was just somekid saying hi to his mom. Then when he got into the car with the agent she said. "Alex You will still go to school here as usual here in Abellopolis." "K who are you my mum." "I'm supposed to be." she responded. "When tommorrow ." He asked. "Yes." was all she said.

The next day Elizabeth met the new kid his name was Alex and he was majorly hot. He was british and Elizabeth's age.

Elizabeth's POV- Alex is so hot. He invited me to sit with him at lunch.

Alex's POV- This girl Elizabeth is so hot and nice. I'll text her.

ring-ring . "Miss Pike is that your phone ." "No sir." she looked at the message. it was from Alex. It read. Elizabeth sit by me lunch k ttyl. She text back K TTYL. Then at lunch she sat down next to Alex. He looked happy to see her at least. "Ha" he said. "Ha." She said shyly. The next week at lunch. This was their conversation. "So I heard there's a school dance friday. I wondered if you'd like to maybe go together." Alex asked Nerviously. "Course. Pick me up at 6." was her reply. "Alex" came a yell. "What" he said shocked. It was his friends Charles, Louis, and Harold.

Alex's POV- Typicall when I get the guts to ask a girl out they show up and ruin it. What she sadi yes. yes.

Alex's friends POV- Who's that hot girl with Alex?

"Ha guys what up?" Alex asked. "Ha Alex. Has anyone chinned you yet." Charles asked. "Well see you Alex." Elizabeht said. "Ha Alex who's the british freaks?" someone yelled. "You know me and Alex took Martial Arts together." Louis Commented. Then louis went and uppercutted him. Elizabeth saw this all while she was walking out of the cafiteria. "Louis happens to be the junior british boxing champ." Alex said Cracking up by this time. "So where's Sabina." Alex asked now they were back in their own canversations. "She said she'd rather stay home and go to her riding lessons." Louis said rooling his eyes. "Well when can we talk next?" "How bout tomorrow at lunch?" Alex said. "Tea & crumpets?" they said. "Tea and crumpets." Alex Agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Again I own noone from the Alex Rider Stories.

Note From Author: HI! I updated the first chapters. I added another quote. For all those that have been waiting for a update sorry it took so long. I hope you won't be disapointed. Again I wil need 3 more reviews.

-Eragonsbabe

Chapter 3

Shocker

Harold and Louis never stopped bugging Alex about the "Tea and crumpets." They Obviously thought it was funny, but Elizabeth did not. She Thought they were just being stupid. One day Alex was shoked Elizabeth's older brother was the fonder of Abelopolis. Alex thought it was weird that his friend was related to a political leader. That was just freaky. "Political leaders are not dorky," Elizabeth reminded Alex. "They just seem as mush." He argued. "They aren't nearly as annoying as your friends." She added. "You do have a point there." He hesitated. "Well yeah. If you didn't think so, I'd have to hit you." She joked grinning an odd sort of smile. "Hey that's abuse! However you are to cute to be jailed. Believe me." Alex Said. Then they heard Andrew say." Stop flirting some of us are trying to eat." Wait. You said I was cute. Do you like me?" Elezaqbeth said. "Maybe." He hesitated. then he said real soft. "If so I like you to." and got up to put away her tray. When she sat back down Alex blirted out. "Yes I do like you." "So what are you saying you want to be boyfriend and girlsfriend?" She asked. "Ya. I guess so." He said shyly. That night Alex arrived at her brother's apartment at exactly 6 o'clock. however her brother was not there. Elizabeth was already dressed in a Formal gown with gold lace over a lorquoise dress. Since neither one had a car they walked. On the was ther he learned she actually knew a lot about England turns out she went there for 2 weeks every summer for about 3 years. When they finally reached the dance Alex handed the person at the dor their tickets. They had a great time untill about halfway through the dance as they slow danced Elizabeth said. "oh no." Alex looked in the direction her eyes were pointed at and said "what is it." Then he saw a group of about 5 or 6 prople watching them and it wasen't students. They looked like soldiers.

Note from Author: Sorry it's so short. It looked longer had written. Enjooy.

-Eragonsbabe


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Readers: Sorry it took so long to update I have been busy with school and my cousin dying. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own noone from Alex Rider. I am broke so if you sue me you won't get anything.

Chapter 4

The Chase

Alex lad her outside as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Alex. My Brother probably sent them to protect me." Elizabeth said.

"I don't think your brother has anything to do with these guys." Alex said.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth fiddling with her necklace.

"I think they are here to kidnap you." Alex said.

" Oh god. I never thought this would happen." said Elizabeth now completely shocked.

"It's fine. Nothin will happen as long as you do as I say." Said Alex. Then Alex took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Alex's POV: Elizabeth had to be freezing her dress is strapless.

Elizabeth's POV: Alex is so corney giving me his jacket. It is sweet though. Than again he's most likely trying to score Brownie points.

Whan they saw them me still coming towards them Alex took her hand.

"Elizabeth on 3 we run." He said. Elizabeth only nodded. "1-2-3. Run." He said. Alex was surprised to find out that Elizabeth could run in heels. They run till they say a Starbucks. They disappeared inside. Alex bought her a Frappaccino. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. just a little scared." Then she handed him his jacket back. "Thanks for lending me your jacket. I'm not cold now though after all that running." She continued.

"Well we can't go back to the dance. Maybe you could show me your place." He suggested.

"Ok. Sabastian will most likely be home already." She said. "So you can meet him." She smiled at Alex and they were on their way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from Author: I am so happy I finally got to update. I hope everyone enjoys this.

-Eragonsbabe

Disclaimer: I own no one from the original Alex Rider books.

Chapter 5

Elizabeth's house

When they got up to Elizabeth's floor they walked down a long solitary hallway. When they reached her apartment she unlocked the door and turned on the lights.

"Ta-Dah." She said smiling.

"Nice." Alex commented

"Are you referring to the apartment or something else?" Elizabeth asked.

"That would depend on what the some things else is." Alex said putting his hands on her arms. She just went up on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"What do you think I'm asking about?" Elizabeth asked teasing.

"The view you can see the whole city from here." Alex said looking out the window.

"Yeah, Sebastian loves it, especially all the neon lights at night." Elizabeth said.

"Actually I like everything about this apartment." Alex said. Just as he was about to kiss her they heard footsteps outside. "Neighbors?" Alex asked.

"No we have the whole floor to ourselves." Elizabeth said lightly pushing him away just before the door opened.

"Hey Lizzie. Why are you home so early?" Sebastian asked stopping when he saw Alex.

"Alex Rider." Alex said extending his hand.

"Sebastian Able, so Alex, Elizabeth has told me quite a bit about you." Sebastian said sitting down on the couch.

"Sebastian having your brother telling you date that you talk about them a lot is embarrassing." Elizabeth confessed.

"Sorry Lizzie." Sebastian said apologizing before inviting Alex to sit down with him.

"Actually I have to go. My mom will freak if I don't get home soon." Alex said smiling to himself.

"Well I'll see you Monday. Call me ok?" Elizabeth asked.

"Course I will." Alex said before kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

"How long were you two here alone? I have to ask." Sebastian said smiling.

"Only a minute or two. He loved the view. I'm going to bed night." She said hugging her older brother and walking out.

Chapter 6

Information

The next day Alex called Sebastian's office. Who would have figured an Able working on Saturday.

"Sebastian Able here how may I help you?" Sebastian asked after Alex's call had been sent through.

"Hey it's Alex. I figured I should tell you that last night at the dance a group of guys showed up and followed us. They weren't her bodyguards either." Alex said slightly worried.

"Don't worry she is always under protection. However if it would make you feel better I will check into it." Sebastian insisted.

"Thank you so much." Alex said.

"Well if that's all I have to get back to work talk to you later ok Alex." Sebastian said.

"Bye." Alex said hanging up the phone. Then he called Elizabeth. She picked up immediately Alex figured she had her cell right beside her.

"Hey you." Elizabeth laughed.

"Miss me?" Alex asked. He could not figure out how Elizabeth could make him smile only just talking to her.

"Hey you want to watch a movie or something?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure what movie?" Alex asked.

"Why don't you come on over and we can pick." Elizabeth said.

"K I will be there in a second. Love you." Alex said before hanging up. Within five minutes Alex was at her apartment. Half way through the movie the landline rang. Elizabeth reached across the couch for the cordless.

"Hello." She said before falling silent.

"What is it?" Alex whispered rubbing her arm.

"Ummm…" Elizabeth hesitated.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked now worried. Alex grabbed the phone from her. "Hello." He said repeatedly with no reply. A moment later she hung up.

"What happened? You look so scared." Alex said holding her close.

"I am scared. Please do not leave until Sebastian gets home." Elizabeth begged.

"Of course I won't leave." He said. It was quite for a minute.

"Who was on the phone? What did they say?" Alex asked.

"I do not know who it was. They just scared me." Elizabeth said. No matter how much Alex tried Elizabeth would not tell him what the caller had said. An hour or two later Sebastian came home.

"Be careful she's a little freaked. There was a real weird call." Alex told him.

"Who was it? What did they say?" Sebastian asked. Alex shrugged and left. Sebastian questioned Elizabeth over dinner. "What happened today? Alex said there was a weird call." He asked.

"Yeah, it scared me. They threatened me. They said I was in danger and to watch myself. It was not a warning I could tell. They were mocking me. I couldn't tell Alex. He would flip out." Elizabeth told him.

"Is that everything the caller said?" Sebastian asked. Elizabeth nodded. "Well I think you should tell Alex. If this is for real I do not want you unprotected at any time." Sebastian demanded. Elizabeth just nodded.


End file.
